Sweet and Low
by xxChocolateZombiesxx
Summary: They met at a club, and things just exploded from there. ClydexCraig. Craig/Clyde. Clyde/Craig. Based on the U.S series called Queer as Folk. :D


This is based off of the series "Queer as Folk". If you haven't watched it. Do so.

I thought of doing this when I was re-watching all of the episodes one night, angry at myself for not figuring out what the hell I could do for a good fanfiction. And this came up. I did follow most of the script. But I want to put my own twist on thing, _**'Lacking originality' **_-shot- haha. But I don't really think it's supposed to be original. Oh, and I'm not going from the UK version (which is very good too). I'll be going from the US version. Because Brian, is so damn sexy. If you don't know what Queer as Folk is, either just read this (because you don't need to watch it to get it) or go watch it. Both should be satisfying.

Anyway, Cast- (**converting to the South Park cast**).

Craig- Justin.

Clyde- Brian.

Kyle- Michael.

Kenny- Emmet (who is my absolute favorite).

Stan- Ted.

(I want you to guess who Wendy and Bebe are. LMAO..)

-Rest of the cast will be revealed in later chapters.

Oh, and I made Kyle play as Michael for a reason… His mother. Haha… I'm lame.

**Chapter one: **A father of two, in one night.

Lights flash. There are plenty of hot guys dancing, tall, slender, beautiful. Except three friends who lean against the bar, watching as glitter falls down and is swooshed around with all of the dancing. Horrible trance music blasted through the area, sending a tingling feeling through the ears of everyone…

_What you really need to know is… In this place, it's all about sex. Who would want to be any place but here? The most erotic club around, South Park. And who wants to be alone at home, in bed… When you can be here, knowing that at any moment, you might see 'him'. The most beautiful man who ever lived.. I'm Kyle Broflovski, only the most semi-cutest guy you'll ever meet, boy next door type. _

Just beside the redheaded male, stood a much taller one, blonde hair, tight pink shirt, red jeans, extremely tight red jeans, that is. "Since when did 70's night become 80's night?" he had asked, holding a small shot of alcohol in his hand. A much awkward looking male, who had been on the other side of the redhead, grinned slightly.

"I remember this song from high school, talk about feeling ancient.." he told them.

The taller one smiled, "Speak for yourself honey, I was a mere child."

The redhead looked at both of them, _And those are my two friends, Stan, _he said looking at the awkward looking male, _and Kenny, _he finished, looking at the taller one of the two. Kyle, had been the shortest of his little group of friends. _Which he did care about_.

The three of them had been talking about some diva, and began singing an older song, high pitched voice, shaking to the groove just a little bit, acting like complete idiots.. Until a gorgeous man walks past them, they stopped and watched as he walked away from them.

"Mm, my god; have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Said Kenny, watching with eyes like a hawk.

Stan replied, "Venice, sunset."

Kenny smirked, "Fine, you go down the grand canal, I'll go down on him," and he was gone, chasing after what he thought to be his meal of the night.

_See, it's all about sex. Until you're actually having sex, and then its, 'Will he stay?' 'Will he go?' 'What. Am. I. doing?' unless of course, if you're Clyde Donovan. Then it's, 'Who gives a fuck what you think, you're lucky to have me'. _

As Clyde had been dancing with one of the hottest guys he's seen… _that night,_ things began to heat up. One thing lead to another, and the next thing anybody knew, was that Clyde had been dragging his pray towards the back room, where _everything _you could ever dream, happens. Clyde was certainly a sex diva, , not only because he knew he could get some, but because he had thought his time was running short. He was turning 30 soon. But that was something he didn't feel like thinking about it. And though he felt old, he looked completely young. And you better believe that his sex performance, was that of a race-horse. He was a god.

"I'll get Clyde," said Kyle to Kenny and Stan. They all had planned to go get something to eat, they were starving. As Kyle chased Clyde down, trying to find him, he came across his brown haired friend who had been shoving his tongue down a very _hot_ man's throat. Kyle rolled his eyes and sneered. He tapped Clyde on the shoulder, "Let's go, we're leaving…"

"I'm busy, can't you see?"

"So, is he coming, or what?" asked Kenny, "I'm fucking hungry,"

"Depends on which coming you're talking about, because I know a certain one he's doing right now…" Kyle replied, "He'll be out any minute.."

"_I'll be done in 20..." Clyde had told the other, and returned back to the make-out session._

They stood, until Kenny had looked behind them and noticed a rather, gorgeous looking man starring at Kyle, "Mm, Honey look at that, somebody has a stalker!"

"A good looking one at that," Stan told him.

Kyle looked back, trying not to be noticed, "Oh that guy, he's been following me all night.."

"You don't seem too flattered by that, when was the last time you had a good night?" Kenny asked his roommate, Kyle.

"Uh.." Kyle tried to reply.

"Sweetie, If you have to think about the answer, then it's been too long. Just go for it…" Kenny smirked.

"Whatever, I'm not really in the mood…" Kyle had said, and just as if on time, Clyde came walking out, looking as satisfied as ever. They all looked at him, sneered.

"My god, can we go eat now?" asked Stan.

"Not hungry," said Clyde walking towards his jeep, the rest followed him, groaning in complaint. "Besides," Clyde began…

A few moments earlier.

A boy with black hair had been walking around awkwardly, he seemed out of place, a bit nervous, and as though he really looked like he regretted being where he had been, but he had to be a man. He was 17. He needed to grow a pair and just ask a simple question. So he walked up to the nearest person he could find.

"Excuse me," the man looked down at him, and smirked. Looks like he saw something he wanted.. But wasn't getting, "I'm new here, mind telling me which is the best place to go?" he smirked, suddenly growing the confidence. He forgot all about the cigarette in his hand, it wasn't until he realized this, that he took a drag from the cancer-stick and waited for the man in front of him to reply.

"Ha, is that a joke?"

It got quiet, and the man cleared his throat, "Well, it depends on what you like, though I can tell you, South Park seems to suit your looks quite well…"

"South Park?"

"Yeah, only the best club there is around here…" there was a smirk, "I could show you a good time, if that's what you wanted?"

The black haired boy snarled, "Thanks, but no thanks." and he crossed the streets, dodging an angry driver in a car and continuing to smoke his cigarette. He leaned against one of the street posts, looking around at the different people. He was debating on what he had wanted to do. But nothing seemed to fit his taste. Actually, he was like a lost puppy dog.

"Besides," Clyde began, his eyes made contact with _probably _one of the best looking guy's he's ever seen, black hair, on the longish side, jacket, thinner than thin could get, but not anorexic thin, perfect jaw line, nose, and probably the perfect ass, if he could just see that angle right now. He wouldn't say he was in love, but he certainly was star struck. So he smirked, walked over to the young boy, put on his best act, and asked…

"Go anything planned tonight?"

The young teenager smiled, "Nothing really…"

"I could change that," said Clyde.

And they both smirked.

**Later on**.

Craig was frozen, in time it seemed. It wasn't that he had been scared, he was embarrassed. He didn't know what he was doing at all. Here he was, under the most gorgeous man he's ever seen, brown hair, nice body, perfect lips, which had been kissing him rushingly. "So…" the older man traced kissed down the boy's jaw, "What do you like doing?"

Craig at first, didn't understand the question, "I like to draw,"

Way to ruin a moment.

"Oh, yeah okay, but what do you like to do?"

"I guess watching a little TV, homework…" oops, he needed to recover, "College work that is…"

Clyde smirked against the other skin, and slid his hand down towards the lower region of the black haired boy's thighs. "You idiot… I mean-" he was cut off from his cell phone ringing, just before answering he wrapped his hands around the boy's length and began to rise and fall, creating a steady motion, "Hold on.. And don't come," he ordered the other, who had his head thrown back, mouth open, breathing heavily, receiving the best _hand job _he's ever gotten.. .or rather the only hand job he's ever gotten.

"Hello?"

The teenager couldn't hear what was on the other line. But he tapped Clyde, wishing to make him stop so he didn't come, and he didn't think he could keep himself quiet or hold himself any longer from the pleasure. He tapped some more, signaling for the man to stop, but he continued to talk on his phone.

"You're kidding me, when?"

"Ahh! S-stop!" he continued to move.

"When?.. Fuck, why didn't anyone tell me- OH.. DAMNIT!" he shouted angrily.

It was too late. The teen had already done differently than what he was told.

"Nothing just this kid… What's your name?"

"C-Craig," he answered,

"This kid named Craig just shot his load off… Alright, I'm on my way."

Clyde had climbed off of the young boy and began to get dressed.

"What's going on?"

"Get dressed…I'm taking you home."

"I can't get home, my parents think I'm at a friend's house…"

Craig began to dress himself.

"You said you were a student?" Clyde asked suddenly, buttoning up his shirt, looking down at the boy.

Craig nodded, "Yes."

"What year?"

"Junior."

"How old are you?"

"21.."

Clyde laughed silently, "Really? How old are you?"

"19..."

Clyde continued to look at him.

"18..."

This made the brunette chuckle and cock his head.

"Okay fine, I'm 17..."

"fuck sakes… Whatever, get in the car."

"Yes, I'm serious! Now am I picking you up or what?" Clyde asked through the phone.

Kyle replied, "Yes…" he answered hurryingly, desperately wanting out of the situation he was in.

"I'm on my way."

_Click._

He pulled up, Kyle had been standing outside waiting, he groaned when he saw Craig in the back.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He told his parents he's at a friends house. He's stuck with me for the night. Get the fuck in."

Kyle did as told, and the speeded away.

The dodged in and out of each other, happily, smiling, laughing. As they ran down the hospital halls like monkeys, the couldn't help but run into thing and run down the hall when they clearly were told to stop. When they reached their destination, Clyde pulled the doors open.

He stood there, Craig and Kyle behind him…

He smiled widely… "No fucking way…"

**TBC.**


End file.
